Petunia
Petunia is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Petunia is an indigo and dark-blue skunk with a sky-blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle-shaped marking on her back and sky-blue lines on her long tail. She always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck. Her name and species are somewhat of a parody of the character Flower from the Disney movie Bambi. She likes playing with dolls and strollers, as well as having tea parties with her friends. Petunia is often seen with Giggles. They appear to be best friends, as they run a lemonade stand together, play together, and exercise together. While Giggles has appeared more in the series, Petunia's deaths are considered by viewers to be some of the most gruesome in the series, if not the most. Just some of the gruesome deaths she suffers include having her face pressed against a burger grill by Flippy in Flippin' Burgers, being flattened by Cro-Marmot in Snow What? That's What!, being sucked through the drain of a sink in Wingin' It, having her organs impaled and popped out by bed springs in Hello Dolly, being burned to a skeleton in Who's to Flame?, getting eaten by a piranha in Something Fishy, and having her bottom half skinned, then being ripped to pieces and consumed by a demon in Read 'em and Weep. Her deaths generally involve her head, explosions, burning, getting crushed, and kitchen hardware like sinks. Her love interests have been both Mime and Handy, although she seems closer to Handy, as evidenced in My Better Half and I Nub You. In My Better Half, they are seen taking a "Tunnel of Love"-ride, and in I Nub You, they have a date. In the internet series, she and Giggles had almost identical personalities. When the TV series came out, however, the creators gave her obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD). More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as is revealed in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate (even if it is somewhere other than her house or on herself). She will do anything to clean it up again. In the TV episode Wishy Washy, she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself because her piping system failed because of Lumpy, so she snapped and killed herself with a potato peeler trying to get clean. Her OCD is also brought up in the episodes Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Wingin' It, and Royal Flush. Furthermore, in the arcade game Socks To Be You, she is seen hyperventilating with a paper bag while sorting her socks. Oddly enough, in Take a Hike when she drinks dirty water, her mouth is a mess, but she doesn't get upset or bother to clean her face (though she was severely dehydrated and delusional at the time). Petunia, like Giggles, has been used as a damsel in distress on some episodes, such as House Warming, Gems the Breaks, Who's to Flame?, Dunce Upon a Time, and Read 'em and Weep. She, like Giggles, is also a Girl Scout, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. Whenever Petunia has too much to drink, she'll have to go to the bathroom really badly, as seen in Happy Trails pt. 1 and Wingin' It (in Happy Trails, she actually wets herself just before her death). While she dies a lot, she survived in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Milk Pong, Wipe Out, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, I Get a Trick Out of You, Stealing the Spotlight, Mime to Five, House Warming, Put Your Back Into It, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Swelter Skelter, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (debatable), YouTube Copyright School, Dream Job, and the HTF Break short Take Your Seat. During the Internet episodes, she died in almost every episode she appeared in, though she survives more often in the TV series. She's the first victim of The Mole, (debatably) Disco Bear, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, and Lammy/Mr. Pickels. Petunia's Episodes Famous Deaths *Hide and Seek *Flippin' Burgers *Keepin' it Reel *Wishy Washy *Read 'em and Weep *Something Fishy Starring Roles #House Warming #Pitchin' Impossible #Stayin' Alive #Happy Trails #Flippin' Burgers #Eyes Cold Lemonade #Keepin' it Reel #Hello Dolly #Petunia's Summertime Smoochie #Wishy Washy #I Nub You Featuring Roles #Snow What? That's What! #Blind Date #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #A Change of Heart #A Hole Lotta Love #See What Develops #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Wipe Out #Wingin' It #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #From A to Zoo #Read 'em and Weep #Peas in a Pod #Milk Pong #Something Fishy #Swelter Skelter #A Bit of a Pickle #YouTube Copyright School #Royal Flush #You're Kraken Me Up #Put Your Back Into It Appearance Roles #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Meat Me for Lunch #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Mime to Five #Aw Shucks! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part I #Wrath of Con #Breaking Wind #Camp Pokeneyeout #Dream Job Love Bites Roles #I Heart U #My Better Half Kringle Roles #Reindeer Kringle #Kringle Feast #Chill Kringle HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Fry Cook - Flippin' Burgers #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Lighting Store Owner - As You Wish #Gold-Spinner Slave Princess - Dunce Upon a Time #Waitress - A Change of Heart #Fairground Kiosk Owner - Aw Shucks! #Girl Scout - Read 'em and Weep #Papergirl - Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Student - Something Fishy #Nurse - Dream Job Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Pitchin' Impossible: Has her head cut in half by the falling wall of a carnival game. #Stayin' Alive: Is bounced into an electrical fence by Disco Bear, electrocuting her. #Hide and Seek: Is blown up by a grenade after falling into a spike pit. #Snow What? That's What!: Is flattened and cut in half by Cro-Marmot. (Debatable, as she blinked afterwards) #Happy Trails Pt. 1: Is impaled on a gear lever. #Flippin' Burgers: Has her face burned off on a hamburger grill, and is then caught in an explosion. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Has her head crushed by a sign. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Has her head held over a flame, causing her brains to pop like popcorn. #Hello Dolly: Has several of her organs ripped out of her body by mattress springs. (Idol-induced) #Remains to be Seen: ##Is run down by Flippy's truck. ##Dies when Flippy's brain explodes. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Is buried in snow. (Debatable, as she is not seen buried in the snow like Giggles. However, it is likely that she died, as she was with Giggles during the episode and the avalanche covered a wide radius) #Stealing the Spotlight: Dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. (Debatable) #Blind Date: Has her or Disco Bear's car pushed of a cliff, causing it to explode. #From A to Zoo: Is digested alive by a snake. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Has her spine forced out of her back when the roller-coaster cart she is in crashes onto the ground. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sliced in half by Splendid's eye-laser. #Doggone It: Is killed by a squid by being repeatedly slammed onto the floor. #Wishy Washy: Skins herself with a potato peeler, trying to get clean. #Who's to Flame?: Is hit in the head with an axe thrown by Toothy. #As You Wish!: Has her head smashed by a magic lamp. #Take a Hike: Is poisoned to death by drinking toxic water or impaled on rocky cliffs. #Dunce Upon a Time: Has her neck broken and the top of her head ripped off by Giggles. #Gems the Breaks: Is hit by a massive stream of Splendid's vomit along with Giggles. (Debatable) #A Hole Lotta Love: Is sliced in half by a driller's fin. #See What Develops: Is accidentally torn in half by Splendid, then crashes her car and (possibly) suffers massive blood loss. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Is electrocuted while taking a shower due to Lumpy attaching electrical pipes to water pipes. #Aw Shucks!: Is crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Has her body sucked through the drain of a lavatory sink in a plane. #Double Whammy Part I: Is crushed when Flippy jumps on her. #Reindeer Kringle: Is kicked numerous times by a reindeer. (Debatable) #Kringle Feast: Suffocates from gas and is later killed in an explosion. #Chill Kringle: Is impaled through the eyes and head by sticks. #I Heart U: Is impaled through the head by numerous dotted line arrows. #Ski Patrol: Has the top part of her head sliced off by a mountain and her torso impaled by ski sticks. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode: Is run over by Nutty. #Read 'em and Weep: Is pulled through the drain of a sink and torn apart by the garbage disposal by a demon. #Peas in a Pod: Has her head pounded down by a Pod Lumpy with a hammer. #Wrath of Con: Is cut in half by Giggles with a charged-up lightsaber thanks to Splendid. #Something Fishy: Is eaten alive by Russell's piranha. #I Nub You: Flies apart after being sewn together with Handy, thanks to her pet bird. #A Bit of a Pickle: Is strangled by Mr. Pickles/Lammy. #Happy New Year: Is crushed by a chandelier. (Death not seen) #My Better Half: Is sliced in half by a buzz saw. #Royal Flush: Has her body inflated by a vacuum and bursts. #Breaking Wind: Explodes by lighting a match, due to Splendid's gas contaminating the planet. #You're Kraken Me Up: Is decapitated with a tanning mirror by Lumpy. #Cubtron Z: Has her body splattered onto a building by Cubtron. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Has a slingshot rammed into her eyes, which are then ripped out by The Mole. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #March 2006 Calendar: Has her heart pushed out of her body by a spring in her bed, as in Hello Dolly. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part 1. #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Is burned to a skeleton when a barbecue explodes when Pop lights it. #December 2008 Calendar: Is killed by Flippy (the body in the bag is probably her due to the dark blue color). Seen on Comics #Big Bubble: Is killed when Lumpy inflates a bubble so big that it explodes. Seen on Arcade Games #Going Overboard: Is attacked by a shark. #Socks to be You: ##If you lose - Breathes in too much air while hyperventilating into a paper bag, which causes her eyes to pop out of their sockets. ##If you win - Discovers that one of the washing machines isn't working well after she finishes her work with her socks. She tries to run away, but slips on the water of the washing machine, and the washing machine falls on her, killing her. #Fire Escape: Is squished on the ground. #Hot Potato: Is blown up by Flippy's grenade. #Dumb Ways to Die: Is brutally attacked and decapitated by a shark. #Stay On Target: Is impaled by darts. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #House Warming: ##Is set ablaze. ##Falls 10-15 feet to the ground. ##Is stomped on. #Read em' and Weep: Has her skin and tail ripped off her body. #From A to Zoo: Is hit in face by shards of glass. #Wishy Washy: ##Brushes her teeth too hard, causing them to end up bleeding. ##Makes her fingers sore and red from constant attempting to wash with dirty water. #Who's To Flame: ##Has her tail catch on fire when she leans on the front of a stove. ##Is completely set on fire when Giggles wraps a tablecloth around her. #As You Wish: ##Is sliced by many coins, resembling machine gun shots. ##Is impaled through the chest by a rocket's antenna. #Mime to Five: Faints when she sees Sniffles' dead body. #Wipe Out: ##Is covered in sand by Cro-Marmot's surfboard. ##Gets her lips stuck on ice and pulled off. #Peas in a Pod: Has her arm snapped off when her mailbox is hit by a hammer. #I Heart U: Is smashed in the face by an imaginary love heart drawn by Mime, piercing it in several places. #I Nub You: Has her hands severed when a window closes on them. Additional #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: Is impaled through the eye by a paper clip. Number of Kills Survival Rate *Internet series: 26.98% *TV series: 25% * Love Bites, Kringles, HTF Breaks: 20% * Total Rate: 23.9% Trivia *With a total of 49 deaths, Petunia has the fifth highest death count out of all the characters. Lumpy has died 52 times, Toothy died 53 times, Giggles died 55 times, and Cuddles has died even more so, with 60 deaths. *She has survived 16 out of the 63 episodes she appeared in. *Despite being a skunk, her "fart" has ironically never been used. Admittedly, she did spray Disco Bear with something in Blind Date, though it was most likely pepper spray or mace. *She and Cro Marmot are the only characters who are not membeds of a duo never to star without co starring with anyone in a regular episode. *Petunia and Russell are the only Happy Tree Friends with realistic human names. *Although the marking on Petunia's back is a triangle most of the time, in earlier episodes, it occasionally changes to a line or disappears completely. *Petunia is the only character to die in every Halloween, Christmas, and Valentines episode she appears in. *She has the 5th highest number of appearances (behind Lumpy, Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy). *Petunia was the first character to eat the remains of another character. She ate Shifty (as a hot dog) in Meat Me for Lunch, but didn't realize it until after she felt his eyeball. *Cub and Sniffles are her most frequent victims. *Petunia is the first character ever to deliberately commit suicide (as she skinned herself with a potato peeler in Wishy Washy). *Even though Petunia doesn't have hair in the show, she was seen with a very long French braid of blonde hair in Dunce Upon a Time. *Just like Giggles, most of her kills are along with Splendid. *She is the character who serves as the first victim of other characters the most. She is the first victim of Mole, Giggles, Lammy/Mr. Pickels, Disco Bear, and Cro-Marmot. She is also the first victim of the reindeer (debatable), The Giant Squid, The Demon, and the Pod Lumpys. *She is also the first victim of Toothy in the TV Series. *Giggles and Petunia are waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *She developed a relationship with Handy in the episode I Nub You. *The Love Bites short I Heart U shows that she might be in love with Mime. She has also been seen with Mime in Who's to Flame? and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Petunia is one of the two characters with more deaths than kills to kill more then 3/4 of the characters in the show. The other character is Giggles. *Petunia is the tenth character to die in the TV series. *She has the highest number of appearances and deaths in the arcade games. *She is one of the characters who survived their debut roles, the others being Lumpy, Handy, Splendid, Flaky, Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Mime and Lammy. *She is the most frequent victim of Mime, Cro-Marmot, Lammy and The Demon. *In the original storyboard of the episode Wrath of Con, Petunia was supposed to have the lightsaber instead of Giggles. The editors changed it for unknown reasons. *Most of Petunia's kills are in Breaking Wind and Who's to Flame?. *She is the first character to die in the third internet season. *She was the only main character not to feature on the Complete Disaster DVD boxart. *She is one of the few characters not to kill all of the four primary characters. The others are Flaky, Handy, Russell, Shifty, Good Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *She is one of the four main female characters. The others are Giggles, Flaky and Lammy. *The only characters who have not killed her are Cuddles, Handy, Flaky (debatable), Flippy, and Russell. *The only characters she hasn't killed are Cuddles, Handy, and Splendid. *Petunia is one of the few characters to die in every episode she kills another character. The others are Toothy and Handy. *Petunia is one of the five blue characters, the others being Lumpy, Sniffles, Splendid and Truffles. *In all three TV episodes Disco Bear starred in, Flaky, Giggles, and Petunia appeared as well as survived. *In the TV episodes, the only episodes where she appeared without Giggles were Wishy Washy, Take a Hike and A Hole Lotta Love. *She shares the same voice actresses as Giggles and Cub. *She was the first to die in the Kringles series. *The only main character she has not yet interacted with is Russell. *In season 3, her alliterate sentence is: Plant plenty of pretty, perfumed, purple and pink flowers! *Petunia's tail has shrunk significantly during the newer episodes. *In the TV series, Lumpy and Disco Bear appeared in all her starring roles. *As of Royal Flush, her OCD has returned from the TV series, though she didn't freak out in Breaking Wind from Splendid's gas. *Sometimes, Giggles dies before Petunia does. Usually, Giggles only appears, Petunia dies first, or Petunia dies only. The only episodes where she dies after Giggles are Flippin' Burgers, Stayin' Alive, Snow What? That's What! (debatable), Who's to Flame? (debatable), Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Something Fishy, Royal Flush, You're Kraken Me Up, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (debatable), Aw Shucks!, and Breaking Wind. *She is always wearing an air freshener around her neck, takes five showers a day, and she is always trying to keep herself and her surroundings as clean as possible. These facts may hint that she is a germaphobe. *Despite being a neat freak, in her TV title card, the flowers around Petunia start to die. It's possible that she might have used her "fart". *In every episode that features Petunia's obsessive compulsive disorder, said disorder causes her death: **''Wishy Washy: She tries to clean herself by peeling her skin with a potato peeler. **Wingin' It: When she tries to wash her hands, the suction of the drain squeezes out her organs. **Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Lumpy sees Petunia through a grate on a floor above her and gets crushed by a fold-in bed. Parts of Lumpy's body falls on her, covering her in blood and chunks of flesh. When she tries to shower, she gets electrocuted because Lumpy unknowingly mixed water pipes with electrical pipes earlier in the episode. **Royal Flush: She screams in horror because she sees a little olive on the floor. She accidentally sucks up Mr. Pickels with her vacuum cleaner, causing it plug. She then puts the nozzle to her eye, causing her brain to get sucked out. When Lammy tries to help her, she explodes when Lammy puts the vacuum on blow. *She was the first person to meet Lammy, as shown in Lammy's debut episode ''A Bit of a Pickle. *She was the first character to die a bloodless death. This occurred in Stayin' Alive. *She is the only skunk in the series. *Petunia is similar to Rarity from the TV show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" because of their distaste of anything dirty. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters